


The Camera Adds Two Inches

by velvetjinx



Series: Steve’s Size Kink [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Implied Switching, Kink, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Shameless Smut, Top Steve Rogers, big dick bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve wants to make a sex tape, and Bucky is soon convinced.





	The Camera Adds Two Inches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 4 of my MCU Kink Bingo card!

“You want to do what?” Bucky asked flatly, and Steve pouted. 

“It’ll be fun,” he wheedled. “Besides, don’t you think it would be hot? To watch a video of us fucking, see that big cock of yours sliding into my ass on the screen?”

Bucky’s gaze darkened. “Hmm, I’m listening.”

“Imagine pounding me from behind while we watch ourselves fucking on the TV; watching you make me come on that big, thick cock.”

“Keep talking,” Bucky said, crowding into Steve’s space and rubbing their hips together. Steve could feel Bucky start to harden against him and hid a smile in Bucky’s neck. 

“Or maybe I’ll record myself fucking you. Get some really good shots of me stroking that big dick of yours, my hand on you still not enough to fit around it, even now. Watch my cock in your ass, see how pretty you look when you take it.”

“Oh fuck, yeah, Steve.” Bucky’s hard cock was pressing insistently against his own erection now, and Steve nuzzled Bucky’s cheek until he turned to kiss him. “Wanna see what you see when you fuck me, wanna watch your cock in my ass, stretching me open.”

Steve kissed him hard. “Yeah, baby. Gonna film you taking my cock.” He paused. “Wanna do it now?”

Bucky shook his head. “Nah, we should probably work out what we’re gonna do first. Right now I just wanna strip you down and stroke you until you come all over me.”

Steve groaned and kissed him again. His boyfriend was the _best_.

***

Steve surveyed the bedroom thoughtfully. He’d added more light and set up a couple of cameras, and had another which he was going to use himself as a hand-held. His heart thumped in his chest. They were really gonna do this.

Bucky’s arms wrapped around his waist, and he pressed his lips against the back of Steve's neck. “You okay, baby?”

Steve nodded. “Just excited. Can’t wait to film my cock in your ass.”

“Mmm, you’re so filthy.” Bucky shoved at Steve’s hip until he turned, then drew him into a kiss. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

They stripped down to their boxers quickly, then Steve switched on the static cameras before joining Bucky on the bed. Settling himself between Bucky's spread thighs, Steve cupped Bucky’s cheek in his palm before leaning down to kiss him. Bucky responded by rubbing at the short hairs at the back of Steve’s neck as they kissed, and Steve moaned softly—that was a particularly sensitive spot for him. 

The kiss quickly grew heated, and Steve began to rock his hips gently against Bucky’s, getting some friction for both of them. Bucky’s cock was hard and hot against him, and there were suddenly too many layers of cloth between them. Steve tugged at the waistband of Bucky’s boxers, and Bucky helped Steve take off their underwear. When they were both fully naked, Steve settled back down, both of them groaning at the feel of skin on heated skin. 

Steve drew back from kissing Bucky’s lush lips to kiss a line down his neck, over his chest to each of his nipples, nibbling them both in turn and making Bucky gasp. 

“Oh fuck,” Bucky managed, as Steve continued his journey down, occasionally biting gently at Bucky’s soft skin. When he reached Bucky's cock, he ignored it, opting instead to kiss past it down to Bucky’s thigh. When he pressed his teeth against the skin there, Bucky let out a moan. “Oh my god, please suck me!”

“Hmm," Steve hummed, nuzzling Bucky’s balls and rubbing his beard against the sensitive skin, making Bucky hiss. “I don’t know that I’m convinced. Beg pretty for me, baby.”

“Please oh god please, please, pleasepleaseplease suck me, fuck, need your mouth on me, baby, please!”

Steve smirked up at him, before sucking kisses up the shaft and taking the head into his mouth. As he bobbed his head, his lips stretched wide around Bucky’s huge cock, he couldn’t help but moan. 

“Oh fuck, yeah, Steve, you fucking love my cock in your mouth, don’t you?”

Steve nodded around his mouthful, stroking the base as he sucked, saliva dripping down to ease the way. He took as much of Bucky’s cock into his mouth as he could, until the fat head touched the back of his throat, and he tried not to gag around it. Steve pulled off slowly, lapping at the head and digging his tongue into the slit, making Bucky moan loudly. 

Grinning, Steve sucked on Bucky’s balls for a few moments, then spread Bucky’s legs wide, angling his hips up as he leaned down to start licking and sucking around his hole. Bucky began to gasp and whine as Steve’s tongue pressed inside, a little at a time. Steve’s own cock was hard and throbbing—the noises Bucky was making, the taste of him, were turning Steve on so much. As they always did. He loved how responsive Bucky was, especially when Steve was sucking him or eating his ass. 

He pulled back slightly and nibbled and sucked at the wrinkled skin around Bucky’s hole for a few moments, before curling his tongue and pushing it inside. Saliva dripped down his chin as he worked Bucky open, and he couldn’t help but smile to himself as Bucky pushed his ass back against Steve’s face, whimpering softly.

Steve sucked a finger into his mouth, getting it saliva-wet, then thrust his tongue back inside Bucky’s ass, pressing the finger in next to it. Bucky was getting louder, moaning more insistently as Steve ate him out. Steve’s tongue was starting to tire, and he just wanted to get his cock inside that tight ass, so he drew back, grabbing the lube from the side and slicking up his fingers. He took up the hand held camera, and aimed it at Bucky’s big, thick cock.

“Yeah, baby, touch yourself while I finger you,” he said breathlessly, and Bucky grunted, reaching down to jerk his cock as Steve pressed two fingers inside. He panned the camera down to focus on his lube-soaked fingers working Bucky open. “Jesus, Bucky, you look so good with my fingers in your ass,” Steve managed, tone reverent. “Fuck, baby, so hot. You’re gonna look even better with my cock in that greedy hole.”

“Oh fuck, yeah, Steve,” Bucky panted. “I’m ready, just get your cock in me now.”

“You sure?”

“Fuck yes, baby, want you to fuck me ‘til I scream, wanna feel every inch of your lovely cock filling me up.”

Steve nearly bit through his lip. “Yeah, okay.” He pulled his fingers out of Bucky's ass, then coated his cock in the lube. He picked the camera back up from where he’d laid it on the bed, and focused on Bucky's open, wet hole. Steve positioned his cock and began to push inside, gasping at the tight muscles putting delicious, almost unbearable pressure on his sensitive flesh. “Holy shit, Bucky,” he said quietly. “Fuck, never get tired of watching you take my cock.”

He kept the camera aiming down until he was fully inside, then dropped the camera and looked up at Bucky, whose head was thrown back on the pillow, biting his lip as he adjusted to having Steve inside him. “Steve…” Bucky said quietly, and Steve smiled at him. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight, baby. You’re squeezing my cock and all I wanna do is fuck you through the mattress.”

“Do it,” Bucky said through gritted teeth, and Steve smirked down at him before starting to thrust. Bucky panted and moaned as Steve fucked him slow and deep, shifting his hips until Bucky cried out and Steve knew he’d found the right spot. “Oh, Jesus, Steve, yeah, right there, fuck, hnngh,” he whined, and Steve picked the camera back up, pointing it at his cock sliding in and out of Bucky’s ass. 

“Fuck, baby, you look so good when you’re full of my cock, when I’m inside of you. Wanna make you scream.”

“Then fuck me harder if you can, old man,” Bucky goaded him, running his foot up the back of Steve's thigh.

Steve grinned, placing the camera down next to him, and began to fuck him harder and faster. He was hitting that spot on every thrust, and Bucky near enough did scream, then, crying out so loud that Steve was pretty sure the whole compound could hear him.

“Fuck, Steve, touch me!” Bucky cried, and Steve was more than happy to oblige, wrapping his hand around Bucky's big, thick cock and starting to stroke. He licked his palm then went back to it, concentrating on the head for a while and spreading around the precome there before going back to twisting his hand around the shaft. “Oh my god, Steve, I’m not gonna last.”

“That’s okay, Buck, me either,” Steve replied breathlessly. Bucky’s muscles squeezing around his cock were sending his pleasure spiraling higher and higher, and he could feel his balls drawing up, the need to come pressing. “Come on, Buck, baby, come for me, wanna see you come all over yourself.”

“Oh fuck, Steve, I’m close.” Steve picked up the camera again and zoomed out until he could see all of Bucky laid out in front of him. He worked Bucky's cock with intent as Bucky fisted and clawed at the sheets, at Steve's hips, at whatever he could reach. “Fuck, Steve, baby, you’re gonna make me come, just keep fucking me, keep touching me, don’t stop, don’t stop, coming, fuck, _Steve_!” 

Bucky’s cock twitched in Steve's hand as he came in hot pulses all over his own stomach and chest, and Steve nearly bit through his lip at the feel of Bucky's muscles clamping down on his cock.

“Oh fuck, Bucky, gonna come…”

“Yeah, baby, fill me with your come,” Bucky panted, and Steve’s pleasure peaked, hips stilling as he came deep inside Bucky's ass. 

He ducked his head for a moment while he caught his breath, then zoomed in on Bucky's ass as he pulled his cock out, rubbing at the lube-and-come soaked hole with his fingers.

“Oh fuck, Bucky, love seeing my come drip out your ass,” Steve groaned, his spent cock twitching. He glanced up at Bucky, who was watching him with heavy lidded eyes.

“Love how you fuck,” Bucky said, tone low and gravelly, and Steve tossed the camera to one side, leaning down to kiss Bucky deeply. He could feel Bucky's come sticking to his skin as it rubbed off from Bucky's chest to his own, and he grinned.

“You made a mess of me,” he told Bucky.

“Yeah, well, it’s your fault.” Bucky pulled him into another deep kiss, and Steve smiled against Bucky's lips. He was happy to take the blame for that.

***

Once the cameras were off, they napped, then Steve immediately began editing the footage together on his laptop. When he was finished, his cock was rock hard and all he wanted to do was fuck Bucky's mouth until he came down his throat.

Instead, he put the video up on their fifty inch TV screen and called Bucky through. “Wanna watch yourself get fucked by a genetically enhanced super soldier?”

Bucky kissed him. “Only if you wanna watch yourself fucking a genetically enhanced super soldier.”

“I wouldn’t mind,” Steve said with a laugh, and Bucky grinned.

He pressed play and sat on the sofa. Bucky, instead of sitting next to him, sat across his lap, slipping his hand down to massage Steve's cock as the video played. Steve bit his lip, trying not to moan as Bucky stimulated him while they watched themselves fucking on the big screen.

“Fuck, this is so hot,” Bucky growled. “Seeing your cock sliding in and out of my hole is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe only beat by watching my cock in your ass, but fuck, Steve, that is so fucking hot.”

When they got to the part of the video with Bucky’s orgasm, however, he was less than impressed.

“Fuck’s sake, does my face really do that when I come?”

“Do what?” Steve asked, nonplussed.

“You know. That.”

Steve pulled him into a kiss. “Your o face is maybe the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh.” Bucky didn’t sound convinced, but he still looked pleased.

“So, what do you think? Good idea?”

Bucky smirked. “It’d be a better idea if we recorded another one of me fucking you this time. Maybe start with a sixty-nine?”

Steve couldn’t help but laugh. “I love how filthy your mind is. Just as long as we don’t accidentally put them onto the main compound server by accident. I don’t want to scar Tony for life.”

Bucky’s expression turned assessing, and Steve rolled his eyes. Trust Bucky to think that would be funny. He’d have to watch him like a hawk from now on. Or even, Steve mused as Bucky leaned in for another kiss, just keep him occupied. And as Bucky reached down and palmed Steve's hardening cock, he figured that he knew the perfect way to do that.


End file.
